imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vain "The Impaler" Vezu
(Template needed) STOP! This page is under heavy construction. Facts may be repeated and this page WILL BE very confusing. (/template) (Call template Construction) Vain "The Impaler" Vezu is the leader of the Assassin Order History Vain Vezu is the father and great-great-great grandson of Varralia Arenian and Varal Vezu, as well as the best weapondry teacher at Aef and Leader of the Assassin Order. Vain was born in an alternate timeline where Varralia never existed, and the woman who married Goldas murdered her husband and spun Aef into darkness. The Imaginaughts become a large rebellion intended on stoppping the queen and putting the decendant of George, Goldas’ brother, to power. When Saradomin, the Elemental Lord of light, intervened and gave Vain the ability to travel through time, and be exempted from Paradox, He traveled back in time to become the father of Varralia, and make sure Goldas became the best and most powerful he could possibly be. When Vain was first introduced, he was the brother of Varralia and Varal, and defeated his “Father”, who was really Saradomin in disguise. He then revealed himself to be the Father of the two, and (as Varal was not introduced at this point) sent Varal to spy on Goldas and Varralia. Goldas saw this as an assassination attempt, and Vain played along, talking about the death of Varralia and Varal’s Mother, whos name was not unveiled. In Imaginaughts Alpha, he told the other Imaginaughts about the temporal paradox that was created, creating a hell of a lot of confusion. Who knows what other secrets he hides? Vain grew up in the slums always getting beaten by the street thugs until he trained and trained then dissappered for 5 years, he then returned at 13 and became a vigalante, until he got a request to become a trainer of the sword and hand-to-hand, his first student was a kid called Goldas who came to him pleading t Vain to train him, Goldas said that he needed to become stronger to save his friend Raven, who had become evil, Vain accepted, after 7 months for hard training, goldas was a master swordsman and a master hand-to-hand fighter. Vain then told Goldas where he was for those 5 years "I was getting trained by a man called Ezio and I 'stole' his look and a man call Atair's weapons", Vain has now become a full time trainer for all ages and still keeps in contact with his favorite student Goldas. Looks like Ezio from assassins creed, when he is in great danger he can control the power of shadow. he may also copy anything he can see, he can also move as fast as light to stab a million enemies he has to rest afterwards though, Vain then found out that Raven was planning on killing Goldas, Vain rushed to help his favorite student and after a long fight with The Elemental Dark Lords Vain finally go to Raven, the was a extremely powerful battle of the shadows, Vain was getting his arse handed to him on a silver platter with some fancy cheese and caviar on the side. Vain then realised that he had to use his last techunije, he had not used it until now because Raven was Goldas' friend, but he had to do it for the good of the universe. He used his million stabbing shadow strike and Vain thought it was all over but after that battle they though Raven nearly died that night they skys of the war stricken world turned blood red Vain had now idea of what was happening and when he turned to what should have been the bloody body of Raven but he saw Raven rising to his legs Ravens eyes where jet black exept from the puples they where blood red and when Vain look him in the eyes he saw people dieding then he started to hear screams of pain and pleading for lives then there was a high picth scream of a girl she look about ten she was impaled on a spear and there was a group of street thugs around her died body and a boy it was Vain when he was young "no how HOW DO YOU KNOW" Vain shout in a murders tune "HOW TELL ME DEMON HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED" "i belive it was your sister who died that night the scream of pain andf how she fort for you and her life" raven said grimely but his voice was like death had take over "i have seen that night since the start of this war" raven said picking open his Blood thirst the eyes on the skull at the bottom of the hilt they seemed egare thay senced that death was near "we dont have to do this Vain why don't you live to Goldas this is his war he is the one how will kill me so leave now if you want to live" vain was shocked. Then raven just walked into the distance, Vain has started to look for a group of People who will fight against raven Catch Phrases *YEAH THATS RIGHT STABED YOU IN THE NECK!! *Hmm look at my hidden blade... Oh, you wanna look closer? Oh ok well here you..... Oh woops. *ONE-MILLION STABBING STRIKE JUSTSU!! *HIGH PROFILE KILL!! *EAT THIS THROWING KNIFES!!! *COPYING POWER ACTIVEATE *laughs* I don't need to activate it. *SHADOW EXPLOSION!! *SHADOW STRIKE Weapons #hidden blade #sword #hidden gun #throwing knifes #cross-bow Appearence Looks like Ezio from assasins creed. Victorys #Goldas #Raven #Klael (sort of) 4. Traitoro 5. Vain's Father